1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout structure of an evaporating fuel treatment apparatus of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the related art, there is a motorcycle having a canister arranged on a vehicle body as an evaporating fuel storage container of an evaporating fuel treatment apparatus for the motorcycle. See, for example, JP-A-6-340281. The evaporating fuel treatment apparatus is configured to collect evaporating fuel evaporated in a fuel tank during a stop by the canister without allowing the same to be dispersed in the atmospheric air, suck collected fuel from the canister using a negative pressure of an engine air-intake system generated by starting an engine, and burn the same in an internal combustion engine.
The motorcycle has not much room in space in terms of structure, so that flexibility of the arrangement of the evaporating fuel storage container canister is limited. Also, since an adsorption-desorption performance of the canister with respect to the evaporating fuel has a feature that purging efficiency for discharging evaporating fuel adsorbed in the canister is improved if the temperature of the canister is high, and charge efficiency for adsorbing evaporating fuel is improved if the temperature of the canister is low, the canister is susceptible to heat received from the internal combustion engine or an exhaust pipe, the outdoor air temperature, direct rays, the air flow or the like. Thus, the arrangement of the canister while improving the performance of the canister and simultaneously achieving space-saving is difficult.